Complex (magazine)
|in 2012 (self-assessment, may include unsolicited delivery) | circulation_year = 2012 | frequency = Bi-monthly | language = English | category = News, Entertainment, Pop Culture | editor = Damien Scott | former_editor = Noah Callahan-Bever | publisher = Rich Antoniello (CEO, Complex Networks) | founder = Marc Eckō | founded = | finaldate = December 2016/January 2017 (print) | country = United States | based = New York City | website = }} Complex is an American New York–based media platform for youth culture which was founded as a bi-monthly magazine by fashion designer Marc Milecofsky. ''Complex reports on trends in style, pop culture, music, sports and sneakers with a focus on streetwear, sneaker culture, hip-hop, and graphic art. Complex currently reaches over 120 million unique users per month across its owned and operated and partner sites, socials and YouTube channels. The magazine ceased publication with the December 2016/January 2017 issue. Complex has been named by Business Insider as one of the Most Valuable Startups in New York, and Most Valuable Private Companies in the World. Complex CEO Rich Antoniello was named among the Silicon Alley 100. In 2012, the company launched Complex TV, an online broadcasting platform; in 2016, it became a joint-venture subsidiary of Verizon and Hearst. History Complex was established in 2002 by the founder of the Eckō Unltd. brand, Marc Eckō, as a print magazine aimed at providing young males a report of the latest in hip-hop, fashion and pop culture without regard to race. The name Complex evolved from a slogan developed to promote the Eckō Unltd. website: "Ecko.complex". The idea was to create a men's magazine that combined Eckō's streetwear and hip-hop attitude along with the style of Japanese men's magazines by providing consumer guides. This was achieved by creating a magazine in two sections: one traditional magazine, and the other a shopping guide. In 2005, Complex was joined by the former senior editor of ''Vibe'' magazine, Noah Callahan-Bever. He became editor-in-chief and chief content officer a year later; a position he still retains as of February 2014. By 2006, Complex had begun to turn a profit which allowed the magazine to consider an expansion of their online presence. In April 2007, Complex soft-launched a media network with four websites: NahRight, Nice Kicks, SlamxHype and MoeJackson. Complex In September 2007, Complex launched Complex Media in order to fully capitalize on the trend toward digital content. In 2010, ad sales grew 154%. According to comScore, Complex got 12 million unique hits in March 2012. This encouraged large brands such as Coors, AT&T, Ford, McDonald's, Nike, Adidas and Apple to advertise within the collective. Complex now includes over 100 sites. In 2011, Complex acquired Pigeons & Planes, an indie music and rap blog, and brought their total sites to 51 with monthly traffic of 25 million uniques. In 2012, Complex launched Four Pins, a humorous menswear site, edited by Fuck Yeah Menswear author Lawrence Schlossman; Sneaker Report, a performance footwear site; and First We Feast, a food culture site edited by former Time Out New York food editor Chris Schonberger. In 2013, Complex launched the dance music site Do Androids Dance and Green Label, a branded content site presented by Mountain Dew. That year, Complex also acquired the sneakerhead culture magazine and website Sole Collector. On November 4, 2013, Complex premiered a new logo and cover design on Instagram that would appear online, as well as on the December 2013 Eminem cover issue. In 2013, Complex partnered with Mountain Dew to launch "Green Label" an entertainment and culture website. In 2014, Complex launched an NBA-themed website called "Triangle Offense" in a partnership with Bacardi rum. In August 2014, ''Complex ranked #3 in the United States in a ComScore survey of unique visitors between the ages of 18 and 34 with 20.3 million in that demographic per month. In January 2015, ''Complex announced its acquisition of Collider, the online source for movies, television, breaking news, incisive content, and imminent trends. Collider.com reaches over 3 million monthly unique readers (comScore, December 2014) powered by a team of ten writers, including founder and Editor in Chief Steve Weintraub. In February 2018, Complex sold Collider.com to former head-of-video Marc Fernandez. In 2015, Do Androids Dance was merged into Complex.Dance Site Do Androids Dance to Merge with Complex In 2016, Four Pins was closed.Menswear Blog Four Pins Is Shutting Down Funding In 2009, Complex raised $12.8 million from Accel Partners and Austin Ventures. In September 2013, Complex secured $25 million in a second round of funding from Iconix Brand Group, who own Rocawear, Starter, Eckō Unltd. and Umbro, among others. Verizon Hearst Media Partners subsidiary (2016-present) On April 18, 2016, Complex was acquired by a joint venture of Hearst Communications and Verizon Communications, Verizon Hearst Media Partners. The venture emphasized a goal of building "a portfolio of the emerging digital brands of the future for the millennial and Gen-Z audience", and proposed that Complex would develop content for Verizon-owned AOL and go90. Covers Complex became known early on for its double-sided covers and split format. Complex covers often combined celebrities from across music, film and sports. For example, Mos Def and David Bowie appeared together on the cover of the August/September 2003 issue. Some of Complex early covers included Nas (May 2002), Tony Hawk and Xzibit (June/July 2002), Ludacris and Dale Earnhardt Jr. (April/May 2003), and Mos Def and David Bowie (August/September 2003). In 2007, Complex gave Kim Kardashian her first ever magazine shoot and cover. Complex has since expanded to interactive digital covers. Complex TV Complex TV launched in 2012 as an online broadcaster of original content. Nathan Brown, a long-time video development and production executive, serves as general manager of Complex TV and Video. In December 2013, a subsidiary of Complex TV, Complex News, was launched, focusing on day-to-day news. In 2014, Pluto.tv added Complex Media as a content partner in an attempt to challenge traditional TV. Complex Content Studio is supported by an 18-person editorial team. Complex TV has produced more than a dozen original shows, which include: *''Magnum Opus'' *''Everyday Struggle'' *''Hot Ones'' *''Quickstrike'' *''Fashion Bros!'' *''Desus vs. Mero'' *''This Week on Netflix'' *''Mero in the Wild'' *''The Neighborhood'' *''The Combat Jack Show'' *''Complex Individuals'' *''No Debate'' *''Trailer Hitch'' *''Ratchet News Network'' *''TBT'' *''The Process'' *''First Look'' *''Riff Raff Realm'' *''Complex Kids'' *''Tracking'' *''Cut & Show'' *''C-List'' *''Overcranked'' *''Sneaker Shopping'' In 2014, Complex won "Best Original Non-Scripted Video Series" at the Digiday Video Awards for "Magnum Opus". Key staff and contributors *Rich Antoniello, CEO * Noah Callahan-Bever, Editor-in-Chief and Chief Content Officer *Moksha Fitzgibbons, Chief Revenue Officer *Scott Cherkin, EVP, Product & Business Development *Coltrane Curtis, editor *Brent Rollins, Creative Director *Joe LaPuma, Director of Content Strategy Joe La Puma|url=http://www.thecrosbypress.com/2013/05/06/style-profile-joe-la-puma|work=The Crosby Press|accessdate=February 9, 2014}} *Russ Bengtson, Editor of Sneakers *Lawrence Schlossman, Editor-in-Chief of Four Pins Brand partnerships In 2013 Digiday stated Complex was one of the publishers that "acts like an agency" based on their branded content and brand partnerships. In 2013 alone, Complex created an average of 47 pieces of content a month on behalf of major brands, including McDonald's, Gillette, Levi’s, Toyota, Adidas and others. It also partnered with Pepsico to launch GreenLabel.com, a Mountain Dew branded lifestyle site that’s staffed by Complex’s editorial employees. Green Label currently attracts over twice as much traffic as MountainDew.com. Later in 2013, Complex worked with Dr. Pepper to a series of videos aimed at young males featuring producer/songwriter The-Dream. Awards In 2011, Complex was named one of "The 30 Most Valuable Internet Startups In New York" by Business Insider. The following year Complex was named one of "The Most Valuable, Private Companies In The World" with an estimated valuation of $250 million. In 2014, Complex won "Best Original Non-Scripted Video Series" at the Digiday Video Awards for "Magnum Opus". In 2015, Complex won "Best Video Destination – Entertainment for Complex TV". Controversies Lil Wayne and Jay-Z In the December/January 2007 issue, Lil Wayne announced that he had superseded Jay-Z: "It's not your house anymore and I'm better than you," Lil Wayne said. Jay-Z responded shortly after, discouraging Lil Wayne from smoking "cannabis" on a guest verse on rapper T.I.'s song "Watch What You Say". Lil Wayne responded on a track called "Beat Without Bass", by the rapper Freekey Zekey, saying: "You old-ass rappers better stay on tour. You're like forty-four, I got a .44, I'm twenty-four. I could murk you and come home when I'm forty-four." Kim Kardashian photo In 2009, AnimalNewYork.com reported that ''Complex had posted a digitally unenhanced version of April/May issue cover star Kim Kardashian. Complex swapped the enhanced image on their site, but not before the unenhanced version had gone viral. Kardashian responded to the incident on her blog, saying: "So what: I have a little cellulite. What curvy girl doesn't!?" She went on to say that she was "proud" of her body, posting behind-the-scenes pictures of the shoot on her website. The incident was covered by a variety of online publications including Huffington Post, NY Daily News, Business Insider, Gawker, and others. Uncovering the whereabouts of Earl Sweatshirt In 2011, Odd Future member Thebe Kgositsile, better known by his stage name Earl Sweatshirt, had discontinued making public appearances with the group and making music entirely. His whereabouts remained a mystery with various outlets reporting different stories. In 2011, Complex was the first to report the true location of the missing member of Odd Future. He had been checked into Coral Reef Academy in Samoa, a retreat for at-risk boys. Earl Sweatshirt eventually returned to the United States in 2012. Pyrex Vision In January, 2013, Four Pins broke the news that the streetwear clothing line of Kanye West's creative director Virgil Abloh had screenprinted blank flannel shirts made by the Rugby Ralph Lauren brand and re-sold them for 700% mark-up, suggesting that some stores had marketed the shirts by photoshopping the Rugby tags out of the images on their online stores. Balthazar bathroom attendant scandal On November 4, 2013, FirstWeFeast broke news that the proprietor of popular Soho brasserie Balthazar, Keith McNally, would continue employing his bathroom attendants in a different capacity after previously stating they would be relieved of their jobs. The CEO of Business Insider, Henry Blodget, had initially prompted their dismissal in a blog post on his website, but following the deluge of press about the firings, McNally told FirstWeFeast they would remain employees of Balthazar. Wale threatens Complex staff On December 11, 2013, Complex writer Insanul Ahmed received a call from rapper Wale complaining that his latest album, The Gifted, had not been included on Complex "50 Best Albums of 2013" list. A portion of the conversation was recorded and posted on the Complex website and on Complex TV on December 13. Wale could be heard threatening: "Get the security ready." According to Complex, Wale refused requests to meet, but he did post a humorous Instagram video that day which made light of the situation. Wale, later appearing on Hot97, said that his fall-out with Kid Cudi had something to do with the snub, and that he was not "begging Williamsburg hipsters" to like his music. Wale was referring to the October/November 2010 issue of Complex in which Kid Cudi said: "We don't fuck with you musically." The quote quickly went viral. See also * Ego trip magazine References External links * * Category:2002 establishments in New York (state) Category:American bimonthly magazines Category:American monthly magazines Category:American men's magazines Category:American music magazines Category:Fashion magazines Category:Hip hop magazines Category:Hip hop fashion Category:Street culture Category:Youth culture Category:Magazines established in 2002 Category:Magazines published in New York City Category:2016 disestablishments in New York (state) Category:Magazines disestablished in 2016 Category:Defunct magazines of the United States Category:American online magazines Category:Online magazines with defunct print editions